


Oedipus Complex

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: 25 Ficlets of OTPS [4]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Queen's Blade, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Humor, Backstory, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Issues, Dark Past, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Harm to Children, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Matchmaking, Oedipal Issues, One-Sided Attraction, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Rape/Non-con, Patricide, Presents, Single Parents, Tearjerker, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pit hated his father. Daedalus loathed the idea of having to take care of a son that was born by accident. Everyone who knew the two angels would note that despite all the hate Pit and Daedalus throw at each other, they are very much alike in every possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oedipus Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Looking through my stories, the only ones where Pit and Daedalus will be able to interact are Dumpster, Goblin, Gothic, Your Hom is in Another Castle and Mecha Galaxy. Most of the situations are not ideal especially if you consider Pit forgetting things until Mecha Galaxy. So this ficlet is meant to show some interactions after Mecha Galaxy as well as give a little more backstory of both Pit and Daedalus (even if its already implied in Piano Man and Addiction). There are some spoilers as a result. Enjoy!

**Accident**

Daedalus will tell you Pit's birth was a complete accident. In Skyworld, it wasn't uncommon for unplanned pregnancies, but under Daedalus' unfortunate circumstances of being banished to Sandalphon until the evil Kensei needed him to do his dirty work and being emotionally exhausted, Pit's birth was just a breaking point. The worse part was how Pit looked everything like him and would be dubbed an Amail in the future due to the dubious circumstances that created a "child by rape".

**Puberty**

Daedalus considered it a curse to have youthful genes. He was over 4000 years old, but he still looked like he was eighteen in human years. He still had a baby face and everyone hit on him because of it. Pit is 2500 years old but looks thirteen in human years. Daedalus knew he would never get a growth spurt and expected Pit to just accept he would look like a teenager forever. In the future though, Pit would break the cycle…and make Daedalus envious that Pit would have muscles and a not so baby face.

**Broken**

Daedalus realized how much he screwed up as a father when Palutena had returned his child to him that one faithful day. He was so caught up in his research he didn't realize that his wife had ordered Pit to go on a suicide mission. Pit lost the ability to fly as a result. Never again would Pit's wings grow to be big and strong as his own. Now and forever…Pit was a broken angel…and he had Daedalus to thank.

**Distrust**

Daedalus' inability to trust people stemmed from his past. Like Pit, he was an angel with dreams and ambitions. He desired his father's approval of all else, but the great Metion not only rejected him but attempted to kill him…all because he was jealous of Daedalus' gift. Daedalus would kill his father in self-defense, but that action was enough to get him in trouble by the Angel Assembly.

Then Kensei came into his life and that was when true hell began. Killing his cousins was the first thing on his list, so he was the only talented angel left. By following Kensei's orders, Daedalus would rise to archangel rank. He wasn't proud of his. Gaining two extra wings just caused more isolation as the other angels felt that archangels were the bane of everyone's pitiful existence thus stayed away from him. Daedalus wanted to make friends, and couldn't make friends until Pandora came into his life. The short time he had known her made him want to open up to everyone for the first time in a while.

But then Pandora committed that "crime" in order to save Daedalus who messed up and nearly died as a result. He would then lose his friends one by one either by Kensei executing them, the Great Evil killing them in battle or many of them isolating themselves should they survive the war and go insane from either the guilt of being a survivor or the curse that the Great Evil had cast on them.

Regardless, Daedalus was so happy when his life finally ended by his son's hands. It meant he didn't have to live in a distrustful world anymore…until Hades brought him back and started the cycle all over unintentionally.

**Encouragement**

Daedalus considered himself a goner the minute Diamond betrayed him again and threw him to the goblins this time around. Being thrown to the Smashers with no memories wasn't too bad in the end seeing as how they treated him well and it was the witch hunters that ruined it. Now…he was with the goblins that would do all in their power to break him into submission. Daedalus had already given up on himself, so they could do whatever they wanted to his body. No one would save him and he accepted that.

However, Pit was captured too and they were breaking him under pressure bit by bit. Pit may have been one of the strongest angels, but even Pit had his limits in the slave ring. That limit was that stupid Minotaur Steel who was rumored to have defeated Pit in combat many years ago. He demonstrated this again by defeating a weakened angel in the ring and then having his way with Pit. Daedalus wished he had his weapon on him. He wanted to be the one to slay Steel for even thinking of touching his son. Instead, he had to watch the Smashers save the day…all he could do was crawl over to his son's emotionless state and embrace his cold body.

"Don't give up…" Daedalus whispered weakly as he tried to shake him awake. "Pit…please…you can't give up…you can't let it end like this…don't let Steel ruin your pride as an angel…please!"

**Words**

"Why can't you be like the rest of the Underworld Army and drop dead?!"

Pit's word impaled him like a knife. Daedalus' eyes widened in horror as he felt the words push him back. He refused to say anything insulting back to his son.

"H-Hey…Pitstain…is that really necessary?" Dark Pit asked his older twin in worry. "I mean…yeah he's a jerk but…"

"He's a blackheart like the rest of the demons we fight against." Pit began as he pointed his arrow toward Daedalus' head. "You have so much blood on your hands that will never wash away. Stay still while I show you the light again."

Daedalus would not have minded to be killed by his son a second time…but he had friends this time around. He couldn't let Pit do what he wanted.

"So be it…" Daedalus muttered as he took his claws out. "If you want to kill me, you'll have to fight me first. Show me your words mean something."

**TMI**

"Hey Pitty~"

Pit didn't like the tone of voice Hades was using.

"What is it, Hades?"

"Guess what I did?"

"…What?"

"I banged your dad last night."

Pit wanted to barf right there.

"TMI HADES! TMI!"

The brunette sighed hearing the laughter from Palutena, Ares and the other Gods listening in.

**Inheritance**

Pit inherited many things from his father that he never wanted to admit. The two most prominent things included Pit's ability to fight with any weapon and be good at it as well as having musical talent. You could include Pit's artistic skills as well, but the one thing he didn't inherit was Daedalus' intelligence. That went to Dark Pit for some reason. Either way, Pit had so many paths to choose from, but got stuck doing the one thing that Daedalus never wanted to be…a servant to the Goddess of Light.

**Claws**

While Pit's weapon of choice was a bow and Dark Pit leaned toward staffs as time went on, Daedalus preferred claws as his weapon of choice. Claws were fast and deadly in close combat. The fallen archangel might have hated the idea of fighting up close, but he excelled in getting fatal hits in. All he needed to do was hide his claws with his magic…and then strike when the enemy thinks they have won. It was the only way for Daedalus to survive so long from the assassins sent after him.

**Diary**

When exploring the old ruins of Pit's home in Skyworld in one timeline, he and Pittoo came across an old diary that had yet to be burst into flames. Pit had assumed that when Skyworld was invaded by Medusa's army that no building in Sandalphon survived. The diary found in the burnt rubble was incredibly old and nearly unreadable. Pit couldn't read in general, so it was useless to look at the words. The small pictures didn't help the context, but Dark Pit was able to sit down and see what was written.

_****“I can’t stand Kensei anymore. He’s making me create inventions for the sole purpose of harming people. All of my inventions that she would want…wings that could help angels that had difficulties flying…toys for the orphans that Kensei created because of his greed…weapons that were easy to handle and protect the people they cherished. ALL GONE! All I have are labyrinths, torture machines and demonic weaponry! I don’t want the blood on my hand! I just want to be left alone! He won’t even leave me alone! He threatens me with marriage and rape every day! He threatens to take the only son I could possibly have and train him to be a child soldier like those archangels! He wants to destroy me and no one will save me! Samael is so lucky! At least becoming the Great Evil extracts revenge! I’m a miserable mess here! I want to die! I want to die so badly! Why won’t anyone kill me…Pandora…please come back…please…I can’t take it anymore…”**  
** _

There were more journal entries like this, but most of the text had faded away. It was a miracle this text was readable. Water marks that Pit could interpret as tears had washed away some of the ink.

Dark Pit felt his hands trembling reading this. How much pain was Daedalus subjected to? Who was this evil Kensei? And…did the Angel Assembly contribute to the Great Evil's return despite the Mother of the Universe sealing him away? Dark Pit looked over to Pit who was trying his best not to cry. His heart nearly broke in two…and he knew why…

"Old man…you idiot…why didn't you tell me this…why…"

**Repair**

"Hey, you!"

"Refer to me as Daedalus. What do you need prince?"

Daedalus already had a headache from dealing Juliet's lesbian demon squad. He didn't want to deal with his son's fiancé right after talking those demons down.

"Your son's wings don't work. Fix them."

Well…that was surprising.

"What?"

"You're the great inventor who is better than old man Dyntos. Surely, you have something for your son to use to fly on his own. He shouldn't have to be relying on the Power of Flight at this point of time."

Daedalus blinked. Was Laharl actually concerned for his fiancé?

"…Why would you want me to make wings for my foolish son? Don't you hate him? You are forced into an engagement with him."

Laharl's hair antennas stood up as if he was furious at the question.

"That idiot won't even talk to me unless I do something drastic. He should be thrilled I'm being nice and helping to repair his wings! Now, are you going to help me or not?!"

**Approval**

Pit had desired the approval of a parental figure all of his life. His mother always criticized him for every little thing he did and then beat him to a pulp. Daedalus was just neglectful and never told Pit the words he wanted to hear. Even under Palutena's guidance, he wanted her to praise him for every little thing he did. It was probably where his arrogance and fear of rejection came from. Daedalus was right in front of him, but his pride prevented him from telling his son how proud he was of him now.

**Blueprint**

Pit may not be the smartest of the bunch, but he could understand what Daedalus was saying when he was explaining to him how his mother was made.

It horrified Pit to learn that Seraphina was created the same way as Dark Pit. Daedalus had taken a strand of Pandora's hair, some of her magical essence and some other items that pertained to Pandora before presenting it to the Mirror of Truth. Looking back at the experiment, Daedalus had to kick himself for how much he didn't think things through. Seraphina had the same vibe as Pandora, but she didn't look or act like Pandora in the slightest. Seraphina originally was robotic and helpless…the exact opposite of what Pandora was. Daedalus had done his best to make her like Pandora, but the more he tried to replicate the woman he loved, the more insane he went before he took advantage of the clone's weak state. It was such a huge mistake because Daedalus never would have imagined that a clone could get pregnant. This was made worse by Pit looked nothing like Seraphina. There were no traces of Seraphina even being Pit's mother leading Daedalus to think that Pit was only the child to a single parent, and this was later confirmed by some the angel researchers. Pit only had angel blood. The clone was made from demon blood, so Pit should have been a cross between an angel and a demon. Daedalus could conclude in his research that any child from a clone would not be able to pass their DNA over…and would only be good for being babymakers.

Seraphina seemed to have developed a personality afterwards and it wasn't a good one. Daedalus neglected her in favor of Pit at times that she would lash out and scream like a banshee. The fallen archangel could not calm her down as time went on and eventually pretended that she did not exist. Pit only existed because Pit made an effort to bug his father as a child, but it was no avail.

"So…am I a clone?" Pit asked. "Or am I a freak old man?"

"…Well, you're still my son." Daedalus answered.

"Was it really necessary to tell me this?"

"I think you need to know how much of a terrible father I am and how Pandora would have been your mother if this experiment actually worked."

Pit shook his head in disbelief. Sometimes…he wished that he had a father that wasn't so fucked up and a normal backstory that wouldn't make him feel so insignificant in the grand scheme of things.

**Taste**

Daedalus had to wonder if Pit got his taste in women from him. In the back of his mind, Daedalus was certain that he at least chose better. Pandora was heroic back in the day and even now, she still showed some signs of wanting go back to that phase. Pit in comparison found that wraith Airi interesting. Perhaps it was because she was a noble demon, or perhaps Pit just wanted to fall for a maid. Regardless, Pit isn't winning her affection anyway.

**Duet**

Daedalus was referred to as the Piano Man by many. Pit had picked up the violin and was an expert at the musical instrument. Together, the two could play the most beautiful music together without missing a beat. Dark Pit envied the two. He lacked the musical talent for some reason (this was probably due to the dark angel taking the ability to read over any musical talent). All he could do was watch in the crowd as the two performed the best performance of Canon D Major ever.

**Ganondorf**

Daedalus actually idolized one person in the Smash Brothers Mansion. It was the King of Evil Ganondorf. If Daedalus had to live the life of a villain, then he wanted to learn from the best one in the mansion. (Plus, Ganondorf could play the organ). Unfortunately for him, Ganondorf held nothing but resentment toward the fallen archangel…all because Ganondorf had learned to care for the angel twins when Daedalus neglected Pit. His heart nearly stopped when the Warlock Punch nearly hit his face.

"You are one of the most pathetic beings I have ever met." Ganondorf snarled causing Daedalus to shiver at his words. "You abandoned a wonderful creation like the coward you are. You failed to realize your son's potential…and now after all of those years…you want to amend for the crimes you have committed on Pit."

"That is…I…"

"I cannot control what Pit…or Dark Pit wants from you, but I will make it as clear as day for you. I will never accept you as their father as long as I am here. You want them back? You'll going to take them back by force.  **They are mine now.** "

If only Daedalus had the courage, he would talk back to his idol. At the moment…he couldn't. The weight of his words affected him that even when Ganondorf pulled his fist away, Daedalus had slid down like he had been hit. The Gerudo King growled as he stormed off leaving his fan heartbroken at his words.

**Bad Luck**

Daedalus had the worst luck imaginable. He blamed on his terrible life and having to work under Kensei. Even when he died, he still had bad luck. Helios tricked him into leaving Hades and creating the Aurum. When Daedalus thought he was away from the evil God, he got stuck with Diamond…and being with a sorcerer was just hitting rock bottom.

Pit had the same bad luck too, but at the very least…it hasn't messed him up too much…then again…he had to keep it together for Dark Pit's sake at the very least.

**Memory**

Happy memories were tucked in the back of their minds. Pit insisted that Daedalus gave him nothing but hell. Daedalus thought he was a terrible father. They weren't completely wrong…but it did neglect the few happy memories they had together before the terrible day Pit snapped and killed his parents in a fit of rage.

Daedalus had taken Pit out to one of the Netherworld playgrounds. The war had decimated so many areas in the Netherworld and this was one of them. As gloomy as this place became…the swing still worked. Pit had happily rushed over to the swing and begged his dad to push for him. A small smile would escape his lips as he went over and pushed the swing. To Pit…this was the closest he could get to flying with his dad…

**Servant**

"Palutena is a vengeful bitch. I honestly wonder what you see in her…"

"Oh yeah? Well Hades is an asshole that eats too much!"

Daedalus only wanted to bring up the truth about how Palutena was and why he never wanted to serve her again. It ended up being a competition about who could shit on the other God/Goddess he served.

"Palutena has daddy issues."

"And Hades can't have children because he's dead!"

Father and son were in so much trouble when Palutena and Hades heard the shit they saying about them.

**Non-violent**

Pit was called a one-man army for a reason. He went in guns blazing and destroyed everything in his path. In contrast, Daedalus preferred to sit back and have others do the work for him. Using his brain has gotten him this far in life and he never wanted to fight his son one on one unless absolutely necessary. Hades had no problem having Daedalus as one of the many commentators as a result when Pit was on a mission.

**Fondness**

The one thing Pit was happy to inherit from his father was his love for hot springs. Daedalus never got to enjoy them until he was in the Underworld with Pandora. He felt like the hot water washed away his pain physically and emotionally. Pit felt the same way, but took it too far to make sure others would enjoy it too.

"Why do I need to remove my pants?"

"Old man, how can you enjoy hot springs without removing your pants?! Remove them now!"

**Happiness**

Pit could not accept the idea of Daedalus being happy. Call him selfish, but he felt like it was unfair for his father to obtain happiness after all he has done to him and the other angels and demons that were in his way. Hades took him back despite Daedalus abandoning him in his despair. Pandora returned to him and the two hooked up. Daedalus right now was on his knees and apologizing to Pit for all he has done and wanted to know how to make it up to him…

Pit wouldn't give him happiness.

**Present**

Pit rolled his eyes feeling himself being dragged along by the teenage incubus. He hated how Laharl could just turn his scarf into wings and just fly. He didn't want to ask Palutena to activate the Power of Flight, so he had to rely on his fiancé to guide him to the Netherworld. He didn't want to go into Hades' castle where Daedalus was waiting for him.

"What do you want me here for? I don't want to see my old man." Pit growled.

"Well, he doesn't want to see you either." Laharl said simply. "This is on my orders. I am the Netherworld prince after all. HA HA HA HA!"

"Your laugh is unrefined." Pit groaned as he let Laharl leads him to the room where Daedalus was. He was intrigued at what his old man was hiding behind a white cloth. "Old man, what do you want?"

Daedalus gave him a rare smirk in response. He was holding onto the rope that was keeping the cloth from coming down. He only needed Laharl's approval to pull the rope and reveal to Pit, Laharl's present that he wanted to give him as a sign that he wanted to make their relationship work.

"What do you think of the great Laharl's present?"

Pit was speechless. Who wouldn't be? The father he had loathed and the fiancé he had avoided gave to him the one thing he wanted in life. All he could do was collapse to his knees and cry tears of joy. Laharl thought he messed up, but he didn't realize how much he touched Pit's heart in that moment.

**Chicken**

Daedalus had always been the pragmatic one. Dark Pit got this from him. Pit hated this because Daedalus was an archangel with no honor who would use any trick in the book to get what he wanted. It worked when Daedalus was a fallen angel, but using it against the Golden Land wasn't a wise idea. It would put him on the enemy list should he finally be caught.

Pit had heard what Daedalus had done to cause Diamond to retaliate in the cruelest way possible. The orb that was needed for Diamond's plan was yanked out of Mecha Galaxy and without the orb to guarantee Diamond's escape into the next timeline he had to start his plan now even if he was still missing one important piece of the puzzle. Rosalina would have called him courageous for pulling off that stunt, but Pit considered him a chicken for running away instead of fighting Diamond after all the abuse he suffered. Daedalus had gone into hiding and it was Rosalina's group's goal to find him.

It was Pit that was left to deal with Diamond head on. Bionis was in danger and the universe needed a leader to save the day. Pit loved playing hero, but not to the aliens that he hated, yet he couldn't let Bionis become a part of Diamond's plan. Even if Pit hated Shulk due to his God slaying status, the rest of Bionis was innocent by comparison. Therefore, he had to team up with the Underworld (specifically his fiancé) to lead the main assault. He just hated how Daedalus wasn't the one writing out the plans. Robin was too busy moping for her brother's supposed death and Valerie was being too cynical about the situation to be useful. Palutena was good with war strategies, but Pit wanted someone he could relate to. What was funny was how he ended up confiding in Shulk's friend Melia (who was one of the few people to escape Bionis before Diamond took the entire place with him into Mecha Galaxy).

"You should not consider you're a coward for what he has done."

"Why would you say that? His actions lead to your home being enslaved!"

"…I do not know all the details of what is happening, but I believe he made the best decision. I have faith that the people of Bionis will stand together against this Diamond."

 _If only you knew what he was capable of._  Pit thought darkly to himself as he let out a sigh of defeat as a result. "When Rosalina finds my old man, I'm still going to give him a piece of my mind."

"You are allowed to do that. Just heed my words that he does not deserve all the blame that you are putting on him."

_I think he does…he has always been a chicken…_

**Forgiveness**

Forgiving Daedalus for his sins was the hardest thing for Pit. As the angel captain, he had to set an example for all angels. Everyone had told him to forgive Daedalus. Dark Pit, Palutena, Shulk, Lucina, Laila, Rob, Virtue…and even Laharl… Pit felt so bad making everyone worry about his relationship with Daedalus, but it was so hard to forgive and move on.

Daedalus had neglected him as a child, allowed his mother to abuse him to the point that she tricked him into fighting a Minotaur thus losing his wings. Daedalus could not attend to Pit's needs at the most crucial moments afterwards that killing his own father by his own two hands weren't enough. All of this information he has learned about his father's life hurt Pit greatly, but was it really an excuse to justify his own neglect? Daedalus wanted to make amends and Pit had told him off rather harshly. Telling his father he could not have a child with Pandora and if he did, not being able to interact with said child because it wouldn't be fair to his own son? Pit just needed to forgive.

But it was too hard even for Pit. He was just as complicated and difficult as his father…therefore…he needed to take baby steps to forgive Daedalus. According to his future son, he would eventually forgive him if his first born son is named after his father in a way…but Pit just had a hard time believing now. Instead, he was just going to enjoy a cold, silent night resting against his father's shoulder while Daedalus was busy writing something down in his diary that pertained to his next project.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 5537 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I used the term Amail a lot in Fallen Angel. It did not mean the same thing when I first wrote Fallen Angel, and I changed it near the end when I realized I could use the term symbolically instead of making such a Mary Sue like race. Amail is just a child conceived by rape. The circumstances are just really dubious with Daedalus because Seraphina consented, but at the same time she’s insane…
> 
> 2\. If I want to be more accurate with Daedalus’ age, he would be 4300 at the youngest and a little over 5000 as his oldest. Personally, I think he’s around 4600s but I don’t really want to give him an actual age given how sensitive he is about still looking 1800 (18).
> 
> 3\. Metion is just one of the names of Daedalus’ possible fathers. Originally, his parents weren’t listed until later hence why some myths even depict him as a son of Hephaestus. In the Kid Icarus universe, that is Dyntos…and Daedalus declares he’s better than him.
> 
> 4\. The Encouragement section is a hint of what’s to come in Goblin Galaxy. I’ve been hinting at this one because it’s going to be one of the last ones written. Again, it’s a really dark story and for once, Pit is going to get messed up real bad here. 
> 
> 5\. The Diary section is one of the things that will occur in Dumpster Galaxy. I wrote in my outline that Pit will not tell anyone why the diary is so important when the diary is thrown out with a lot of other important items in Smash. In this ficlet, I decide that what is written in the diary will be mentioned. This scene is supposed to compare to a scene in Umineko in EP 4 where Ange reads Maria’s diary and it starts out all happy before falling into despair and wishing the death of people she doesn’t like. In this case, Daedalus is suicidal at this point in time and its after Pit got his wings broken. 
> 
> 6\. The whole clone process is very complicated and I’m still wondering if people will actually get what happened. To make things simplified, Daedalus took a lot of things that still remained of Pandora and put it in front of the Mirror of Truth after probably making other inventions to allow the creation of a clone. It failed seeing as how Seraphina looks nothing like Pandora much less acts like her. Clones cannot pass their DNA to their child so Pit doesn’t get this whole “clone” status because there is no evidence in his blood that points to that. Pit breaking the mirror created Dark Pit. This is why Dark Pit is so unique besides the mirror breaking before the copy was completed. Even if Pit doesn’t have Seraphina’s blood, should he make a clone of himself…then the cycle continues. 
> 
> 7\. The implication of the Present section is that Laharl asked Daedalus to create Pit special wings that give him a different limitation. Daedalus does not have all the equipment needed to make the perfect present. These wings are implied to give Pit unlimited flight but he is restricted to where he can fly unless he is extra cautious of said wings. Pit cannot fly too close to the sun or too close to the water as a reference to the wings Daedalus made Icarus. This scenario is post-Mecha if it’s not that obvious.
> 
> 8\. The last scene is also a reference to the Daedalus and Icarus myth. Daedalus would spend his time figuring out ways to escape from the King, and since the sea was sealed off, Daedalus and Icarus would have to escape from the sky. Daedalus is looking at the sky, but he’s writing another diary entry like he has done in the past. 
> 
> 9\. The name Seraphina is a rather arrogant name that Daedalus gave the clone that would replace his wife. Seraph is the highest ranking angel in heaven and would be above Kensei in a sense. In other words, he thinks of his wife (or Pandora) so highly that he would give a name suggesting absolute power when the reality was that Daedalus has no power. Seraphina’s wings are not exactly angel wings to add to this.


End file.
